


Enthralled- Solace

by orphan_account



Series: Like the Moon in the Arms of the Sun [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard is Possessive of His Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark!Alucard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No One is Happy and Everyone is a Mess, PWP, Pillow Princess Alucard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Tender Sex, Vampires are Even More Like Cats Than Hector Thought, grief and mourning, hectorcard, power-bottom Alucard, self indulgent, sex as a coping mechanism, sub-top Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrecked by grief, Alucard cannot find it in him to neither oppose his father's war nor join him. Instead, he dwells the castle halls like a ghost, trapped within his own anguish. A Dark!Alucard AU in which Alucard and Hector find each other in the castle.-----------------With the day of his deceased mother's birthday drawing near, Alucard finds himself in a very dark place. Hector attempts to make him feel better.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: Like the Moon in the Arms of the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Enthralled- Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series, but also works as a stand alone. However, if you feel like being indulgent and want to read about how these two emotional dummies became an established couple, you can read all about it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496005/chapters/53753908)
> 
> A big thank you to my friends Alikuu and Despommes for helping me out!
> 
> Please, if you have the time, take a look at Despommes' newly published Modern AU Castlevania fic [Would That I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616130/chapters/56674912)  
> It's really good, I promise you will not regret it!
> 
> Anyone in need of a Hector/Isaac season 3 fix-it/slow burn romance can read [The Undimmed Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133667/chapters/55358563) by Alikuu

Midday sunlight filters into the forgemaster's bedroom through heavy, velvet curtains, blanketing the space in a soft, dim light. The only sound that breaks through the silence is Hector's quiet breathing as he sleeps beside him. Tired, golden eyes peer up at the ceiling that has been mocking him for hours.

He hasn't had much sleep in these past few weeks. Not with the date of Lisa's birthday drawing near and his father's increasingly sour mood sitting heavy in the air. Castlevania is like a mirror to its dark master, an extension of its maker. And though it might've been a warmer place at some point, that little bit of light that used to reside within its walls has died alongside her.

This he had grown used to. But now, with this foreboding day drawing near, the air has become foul and almost poisonous to breathe. It leaves him with a bitter taste that clings to the back of his tongue, causing food to taste like ash in his mouth. No matter how regularly he feeds, there is a weariness in his bones, a quiet unease dogging at his heels that stubbornly refuses to leave him be.

Adrian idly picks at the cuticles on his own hands, tearing off bits of skin as he goes. It only takes his body a second to heal the tiny bit of damage but the knowledge appears to be lost on him as he repeats the process without much thought or care. His brow creases, he frowns at himself in disdain when he realizes what he's been doing. The skin around his nails is marred with fresh, pale pink, scar tissue. It has become a habit so compulsive that even his preternatural body cannot erase all traces of it. He quietly berates himself for allowing his self composure to falter like this and runs a nervous hand through tousled, blonde hair. He curses, hissing through clenched teeth when his fingers catch on long neglected knots and tangles; _when was the last time he had bothered to brush it_ , he does not know.

His tongue darts out to feebly lick at dry and chapped lips. His mouth, normally soft and blush pink, is riddled with little red lines from where the skin keeps splitting open. Although he knows it to be counter productive, it does little to quell his own behavior. His mind feels frazzled and in disarray. He breathes deeply and clenches a fist in his own hair, pulling at the scalp in a half-hearted attempt to distract himself but it does not work. 

He tricks himself into thinking that he's doing the other man a favor by keeping him blissfully unaware of his own predicament. Despite his better knowing, he deliberately ignores the reality that he's keeping to himself for reasons that are a lot more selfish in nature. He has been rather selfish, as of late, more than he’s willing to admit if he’s being completely honest. He turns around on his side with one arm tucked under his head and studies the sleeping form next to him. His glowing eyes glide over Hector’s lax face, his silvery lashes, his full, rounded lips. Before he even realizes that he’s doing it, he reaches out to softly brush a couple of stray curls to the side, tucking them behind his ear. His fingers linger at the touch of warm skin against his cold, pale hands and he lightly trails the pads of his fingers along the sharp contours of Hector’s jaw. 

Hector’s brow furrows at the touch. Soft, little groans tumble from his lips as he turns his head to the side, straining his neck, pulling the muscles taut and tempting. The delicate skin over his pulse point looks mottled, covered as it is in the marks of their passion. Bruises have started blooming beneath his flesh like grotesque constellations, scattered in nebulas of lavender, ghostly blue, and speckles of ruby colored starbursts. There are multiple bite marks littered across his throat, red and glaring, crusted over with brown, dried up blood that he did not bother to clean or will for them to close.

His stomach twists with sour guilt that flares up at the sight of his own handiwork. _This_ is not like him; he never used to be so careless, so desperate to make his claim. Overcome by the sick need to assure himself that this was all real, tangible and not just the product of some fever dream; like some shameful, feral instinct that he has no control over. He used to think that he was better than this, that he was different from his monstrous kin. But his resolve crumbles at the knowledge that he is, in fact, slowly devouring the man that he was supposed to take care of.

His hand comes up to cover his mouth as the reality of it all crashes down on him, pale fingers trembling against his blood-drained lips. Dread is closing in around him like cold, pitch black water that swallows him whole, blinding his vision and making it impossible to see beyond its murky depths. He feels lost and wishes more than ever before that his mother was here to guide him. What would she think of him if she saw him like this? He predicts that he'd rather not know. It aches within the chambers of his heart, a sense of loss and mourning so strong that he feels like he’s being strangled from the inside out.

Adrian gracefully sways to his feet and out of bed, only barely managing to keep his balance as he does. He wraps his arms around his naked form and quietly pads across the rug covered floorboards towards the window at the other end of the room. He doesn’t bother to open the curtains but instead allows his shoulder to slump against the cold panes of glass that sit behind its heavy drapes. Frost seeps into his body, his arm, the side of his face as he rests against the hard and unforgiving surface of it. At least the cold sting lifts the fog from his mind somewhat, if only barely.

Adrian startles out of his own thoughts with a jolt at the warm hand that settles against his back, calloused fingers curving gently over the swell of his shoulder. He freezes, uncertain as to what it is that he should be doing with such an unexpected and tender gesture. He bites his own lip until he draws blood. It does little to keep his tears from spilling over as they roll down his cheeks, hot and acrid like bitter medicine. His breath catches on a sob when Hector draws him closer, arms carefully folding around his chest, his warm breath fanning out into his hair where the side of his face settles against an alabaster neck.

He is all but soundless as he falls to pieces. His shoulders shake uncontrollably with every cry that is muffled within the palms of his hands. Hector squeezes him tighter and the comfort that he finds there is nearly maddening with how wholly undeserved it all feels to him.

"I'm so sorry," he chokes out between the sobs that constrict around his voice. "I've been acting like a vicious animal around you, taking and taking without a care for how much you could afford to give."

“It’s not just that, is it?” Hector’s voice is quiet, steady, and Adrian does not know how to read it. He lets out a heavy, shaky breath and allows himself to be held, leaning into the strong arms that keep him upright.

“How much do you know about my mother?” The lack of an immediate response prompts him to continue. “Today,” he takes in a deep breath, feeling his throat close up on itself “Today would have been her birthday, had she— ”

“ —still been alive?” Hector finishes the sentence for him, knowing the anguish it would cause him to force those words out of his own mouth.

Adrian answers him with a silent nod “I miss her so. I wish I was eloquent enough to describe just how it makes me feel.” His fingers flex, curling into a tight fist as if he was trying to pull the words out of thin air. “It’s like a deep, gaping hole was torn out of me… but even that fails to describe the severity of it.”

“I’m sorry,” he mutters softly, fingers curling over Adrian’s chest as if he was trying to hold him together through pure will alone.

Adrian scoffs, a mirthless, dismal sound. “Sorry for what, Hector?” He turns within his hold to look him dead in the eye. “Sorry that I was helpless to stop it when the church took her? Sorry that she was burned, in spite of the good she tried to do?” Despite the glint of his sharp fangs there is no fire in his eyes, no bite behind his words. He looks every part like that of a man who has given up, broken and hollow.

“No,” he mutters, shaking his head lightly. His hand comes up to softly wipe at the tear tracks that run unabided over a porcelain cheek “I’m sorry you were made to suffer the way that you did. I’m sorry I wasn’t gifted with the power to turn back time instead. I can’t imagine what it must be like to feel what you’re feeling, but I would happily carry that sorrow for you if I could.” It renders him silent, Adrian has no idea what he should say to something like that, something so sincere and heartfelt.

A second hand comes up to join the other cheek, tanned, slender fingers moving softly over pale skin. They cup his face and gently coax him to tilt his head so their foreheads can touch. It is too much. The tenderness in every caress, the warmth in those blue eyes, the shame that flares up in his veins like an acid that eats away at his psyche. It’s like a double edged blade and he is failing to balance atop of it.

Hector holds him then, keeping him upright as his legs threaten to collapse under his own weight. He squeezes him impossibly tight, knowing that if his lover were entirely human he’d likely be hurting him. Adrian heaves against his shoulder, wetting the bare skin with silent tears that won’t seem to run dry. His breath is wet and ragged against Hector’s neck, his lungs gasping for air as he curls in on himself. 

Adrian sighs shakily when Hector’s hand comes to stroke through his hair, detangling some of the knots as his fingers gently drag through the soft tresses. This seems to calm him somewhat and Hector can feel him deflate against his body. His hand glides down to rub across a muscled shoulder, thumb massaging in soothing patterns. He continues down the path of a pale arm until he finds Adrian’s hand, elegant and slender with blue veins running beneath the delicate skin; such a contrast to his own, tanned and rough as they are from working the forge. Adrian watches him as he studies the pink layers of scar tissue at his fingertips. He flinches, but before he can pull his hand away they are drawn towards a pair of soft, rounded lips. 

Hector fixes him with those almond shaped eyes and gently presses a kiss to the scar covered skin, giving each finger the same loving acknowledgement. Adrian swallows against his dry throat. He stares at him through wet, golden eyelashes as if his mind is incapable of comprehending what his eyes are showing him. A cautious longing unfurls in his chest where there was once shame, apprehensive and fragile as it is. Hector’s lips are damp and plush against him, accompanied by the barest brush of teeth and tongue. The contact is so faint that Adrian isn’t entirely sure whether it is intentional or not. Regardless, it does little to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks, coloring them the lightest shade of satin pink.

Tanned fingers curl beneath the cusp of his chin, tilting his head to meet Hector’s gaze. “Would you like to forget for a little while?” he whispers to him, and Adrian can _smell_ the arousal that clings to his skin. 

His eyes dart over the savage marks on Hector’s neck, he scoffs at him dryly and pointedly makes to look away from him “Even after I mauled you like that the last time?”

Hector does not grace him with an answer but places a tender kiss to his forehead instead, a hand cupping him gently by the neck, fingers lacing into his silken, blonde mane. The second kiss falls to his cheekbone, a hasty and impatient peck of lips against milk white skin. Adrian's breath rushes into him when their lips finally meet, crisp and revitalizing as he inhales sharply. It stokes the embers in his belly to a fever pitch, fueled by a growing sense of want and desire. Hector leans him against the window and Adrian can feel the cold at his back seeping through the thick drapes, leeching the heat from his skin. He bares his throat and allows himself to be utterly consumed as Hector smatters the elegant line of pale flesh with blistering kisses.

A calloused hand glides down to squeeze at his ass. He wraps his arms around Hector's neck and bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan but it does not help. The hand at his hip only squeezes him harder in response, making him whine and arch his back, causing them to push their hips flush and grind their hardening cocks together. He gasps. His hips stutter at the subtle burn of velvety skin rubbing against his own, hot and overly sensitive.

"You never cease to amaze me,” Hector whispers to him, and the raw adoration that he hears in his voice is nearly enough to undo him all over again. “Soft and pliant as you are like a prey animal, yet strong and deadly like a predator. Please, let me take you to bed." His nose brushes along the hinge of his jaw followed by the soft feel of dry lips. Adrian shivers against him as he breathes in deeply to take in his scent.

He nods his consent and grins against Hector’s silver hair, spurred on by his lover’s clever ministrations he wraps a leg around his waist. Hector lifts him, cupping him by the hips as Adrian towers above him. Long limbs come to fold around him possessively, over his shoulders and around the small of his back, toes pointed to extend the graceful line of his slender feet. 

Adrian dips his tongue past Hector's lips and ardently drinks him in. His blonde hair spills around their faces like liquid silk, cocooning them from the world that surrounds them. His pale fingers curl under Hector’s jaw for purchase and he allows him to feel the barest hint of fang as their tongues dance around each other. They scrape over soft, brown lips, though not harsh enough to break the skin. He relishes every gasp, every thrilling shiver that it earns him. It is a simple reminder of the power that he holds, the feral nature that lurks just beneath the surface of his deceivingly angelic visage. When he breaks them apart, he does so reluctantly and only to give his lover a moment to maneuver them around, knowing that it would be unwise to distract him.

Hector eases him down onto the bed, one hand supporting the back of his neck the other at his shoulder blades as if he is an offering being laid down at the altar. His eyes glide over him as he lays there, hands splayed out complacently above his head, admiring the soft rise and fall of his chest, the lithe muscles that hold an ocean of strength within them. It feels like a divine privilege that he gets to see him like this, that Adrian allows him to take him in this way, knowing full well that he could fling him across the room with the flick of a finger if he wanted to. He crawls over him, brushing their noses together just briefly before he presses a tender kiss to his mouth. 

Adrian laces his fingers through his silver waves, clenching at the roots gently. He smiles at him when their lips part, offering him the beautiful glint of his sharp teeth. He worries the pad of his thumb over Hector’s lips as if he’s trying to memorize his answering smile by touch alone. He gasps when Hector sucks it into his mouth and rewards him with a strong roll of his hips. The low groan that he receives thrills him, it spurs him on to wrap his legs around those tanned hips and pull him in tight, fingernails digging into the pliant flesh of his ass. 

"Move, please just move. I need to feel you," he hisses through clenched teeth. Hector stifles him with a kiss, he reaches between their bodies and takes both of them in hand, their cocks gliding easily over each other with how slick they are with precome. 

Adrian's heart flutters wildly behind his breastbone. His breath stutters on its way out, rushing past his parted lips with every fluid motion of the man above him as he grinds against him. A firm hand cups him just beneath his jaw and jerks his head to the side, exposing the pale column of his throat. Soft, dry lips ghost over his skin, searching for his pulse point by touch. Hector makes a pleased noise when his mouth locks over the jumping artery and _sucks_. 

Adrian’s brow furrows, his lips part on a loud moan. His back arches up and off the mattress as he bucks into him. His gut clenches almost painfully with each searing wave of pleasure that burns right through him and all but hollows him out. Hector’s hand squeezes around them, thumb teasing over the head as he rushes them to a quick and wicked orgasm. This was not the slow build he had longed for, this was rough, tattered, and much too soon to his own liking. 

“Wait,” he grits out through clenched teeth “Not yet.” It takes him a Herculean effort to make his choked out words sound even remotely coherent. He is both disappointed and relieved when Hector’s grip slackens around them and his hips _thankfully_ stop moving.

Adrian feels Hector slump on top of him but the rest is all a bit hazy as he strains to regain his breath. He faintly catches the sound of Hector’s voice. It is just enough to make sense of what he is saying. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Adrian’s temple. “Was that too soon?” he asks with a peck to his cheekbone. Adrian nods at him with closed eyes and vaguely registers the palm of a tanned hand brushing against the side of his face, fingers gently wiping at the sweat-damp strands of blonde hair that stick to his forehead.

Hector kisses him then, long and slow, and tender. He looks at him through half-lidded golden eyes. “I want this to last,” Adrian pants between shaky breaths. “I want to _truly_ feel you, all of you,” he says to him while reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

“Oh.” Hector’s mouth curls into a smile, gracing him with the straight, white line of his teeth. It reaches all the way up to those blue, devilish eyes of his, gleaming with mischief. “Shall I get the oil then?” 

Although it is somewhat strained, Adrian can’t help but mirror the smile that he sees on him. “Yes,” he nods. “Please.”

“I’ll be right back.” He leaves him with one last kiss to his cheek. Adrian takes the brief moment he is given to position himself on his stomach, arms folded in front of him. A warm hand splays itself across the small of his back, firm, reassuring. “Raise your hips. I want to try something,” Hector tells him. Though a little confused, he does as he is told and does not object when a pillow is shoved right underneath him, lifting his ass in the air. 

“So why this? Do you enjoy putting me on display?” he smirks.

“You know me, I’m a simple man,” Hector whispers to his ear, low and sultry. 

Adrian feels Hector's form shift above him, aligning their bodies until his warm breath fans out against the back of his neck. The wave of gooseflesh that ripples over his skin makes him shiver, nerves alight and sensitive. A hand settles against his side, fingernails scratching lightly over his ribs as the first kiss lands between his shoulder blades. Though it is easy to hide his smile within the crook of his elbow, he is all but helpless against the contented sighs that escape him when Hector's mouth maps out a slow trail of damp kisses across the length of his spine, moving down further and further until he's straddled across his thighs.

Oil slicked fingers slide between his cleft, tentatively rubbing and teasing around his entrance. Adrian whines as the first digit slips into him, penetrating him shallowly. His breathing quickly becomes ragged as Hector stretches him further, deeper. Rubbing. Searching. Finding. _Fuck._ Adrian buries his face into his pillow but it does little to muffle the guttural moan that escapes him. His claws tear straight through the sheets where he fists them, leaving him with loose threads of cotton and slivers of fabric stuck under his nails. 

Hector smirks to himself with no small amount of self-satisfaction, knowing full well what he just found. Carefully, he adds a second finger and watches as Adrian squirms helplessly under his touch. His free hand rests idly on Adrian’s left cheek. He absentmindedly kneads the soft, pale flesh between his fingers and is overcome by a sudden rush of curiosity. He slows his pacing until Adrian is rendered still enough for him to come closer and presses an open mouthed kiss to the soft, cream colored skin. Adrian groans in response and arches his back “Keep going,” he moans softly.

Hector gives him another firm squeeze before he proceeds to litter his cheek in hot, sticky kisses, sucking and scraping his teeth as he mouths against the skin. It’s a lot more flexible and softer to the touch than he expected and the approving, wanton noises that it earns him are a delight to his ears. He hesitates for a brief moment, gripped by a mental image that flashes before his mind’s eye. Without giving it much thought he slips his fingers out and uses both hands to gently knead the flesh of Adrian's ass. Hector spreads his cheeks just a little, he brings his face closer and slowly runs a flat tongue across his oiled up entrance in one, long swipe.

The natural taste of him is mild, a little dark and musky. Hector wasn’t entirely sure what he could expect but he finds that he’s not bothered by it. Adrian bucks against him impatiently, almost smothering his face and prompting him to go on. His breath hitches when Hector grabs a firm hold of his hips and pulls him in closer. “Oh god,” he cries out sharply at another scorching lash of his tongue. “ _Fuck._ ”

Adrian feels like he's ready to melt straight into the mattress. His spine feels like jelly. The tips of his ears are burning from the blush that has spread throughout his face and neck. He bites into the pillow, puncturing the fabric with his fangs, and wills himself not to squirm wildly against the mouth that lavishes him with dedicated little licks. He moans loudly. The sound that it tears from him is downright filthy. It is almost degrading with how positively his body responds to such lewd treatment. Hector experimentally swipes him with the back of his tongue and the remainder of his decency goes with it, washing away whatever scraps of propriety he was still holding onto.

Just when he is about to plead for mercy Hector pulls away from him, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. Adrian does not hesitate to roll himself on his back and pull Hector close. His nails drag in red, little lines along the strong muscles of his back. His legs coil around the other man’s hips, feet hooked under his ass to pull his weeping cockhead against his hole. “Fuck me, _now_. Before I decide to do it myself,” he tells him, eyes burning with enough intensity to leave scorch marks. 

Hector pretends that he's not impressed much by his lover’s antics. He gives him a cheeky look and growls against the curve of his neck, nipping him with his teeth before he sinks them in the pale flesh of his throat. His hips jerk forward with a small grunt as he enters him a little more roughly than he normally would without even bothering to hide that he’s doing it on purpose. Adrian moans, high and breathy, relishing the slight burn as a barely wet cock pushes into him. He discretely smothers his self-satisfied smirk in the other man's silver waves, if only because he thinks it’s adorable when Hector tries but fails to put him in his place. He knows his lover is way too soft to even remotely hurt him, half-vampire or not.

Hector sets a smooth pace as he moves into him, easy, gentle and angling himself just so that he glides across that sweet spot inside of him with every drag of his pelvis. He dips his head low and trails his tongue along the contours of Adrian’s collarbone, tasting the salt of him. His lips travel further south until they catch on a pink nipple. His mouth locks over the hardened bud and sucks, earning him an appreciative moan as Adrian gently weaves his fingers through his hair. He swirls his tongue around it as Adrian’s arms come to cradle his head, keeping him there just a little longer against his chest. Adrian moves against him, grinding his hips to meet him halfway, keeping up with the pace as it gradually increases.

His lips skate over Adrian’s breastbone in a feather light touch. Hector peppers the patch of skin in his neck where he can still feel the faint indentation of his teeth with loving kisses. It was not a terribly mean bite but he decides to soothe over it nonetheless. Adrian cranes his head back and arches his spine. His body twitches with each shockwave of pleasure that surges through him like an electrical charge. "Please, _hurry_. I'm close," he pants out, voice strained and running thin.

Tanned, calloused fingers close around the length of his member, lightly stroking him as he is driven to the edge. His hand clenches into a fist around the silver waves of hair that sit between his fingers and he _pulls_ just hard enough to draw his attention. Pale blue eyes fly open and bore into him as he comes undone and all but falls apart. Hector’s jaw grows slack at the sight in front of him, his gaze transfixed by the man splayed beneath him. A narrow beam of light pools in through the drapes and catches against the glittering brilliance of his sharp teeth, fangs elongated with lust and hunger. His hair fanned out over the pillow like swirling strands of spun gold. Eyes like the sun with lashes long enough to cast a shadow over his chiseled cheekbones. He looks in every way like an angel fallen from grace, a corrupted thing of otherworldly beauty and splendor. 

Adrian’s brow knits together, his face creases, eyes screwed shut as he arches off the bed and comes in his hand with a shout, splattering across his own stomach in hot, sticky streaks of pearly white semen. His inner muscles convulse in waves as he squeezes around his cock like a vice. Pale arms and legs wrap around him in an iron grip, drawing him close until their chests are flush and hips slotted together, uncaring of their messy situation. Hector grits his teeth against the rapidly mounting pleasure deep within his gut. It crashes into him like a wave erupting against a weather-beaten cliff. He buries his face in the crook of Adrian’s neck, a fruitless attempt to muffle his own grunts as his climax pulls him under and swallows him whole. Adrian squirms beneath him, moaning and panting as he works around him while his lover mercilessly rides out his own orgasm.

Pale fingers surge up to cup his face, pulling him down and kissing him giddy, smothering him with little tokens of love while grinning like an idiot. Caught up in the moment as he is, Adrian has little regard for the softening cock that still sits inside of him or the come that slicks up both their bellies. None of that matters when he feels Hector’s answering smile against his lips as he kisses him breathless with equal enthusiasm.

Hector winces a little as he pulls out of him. He reaches over the edge of the bed for a shirt and wipes down most of the fluids that stick to their skin. He feels boneless, sated and content in the glowing aftermath of their coupling. The steady rise and fall of Adrian’s chest beneath him is like a soothing rhythm that nearly lulls him to sleep, accompanied by long, elegant fingers that softly trail invisible patterns across his back. His hand idly reaches up to pet through the soft, blonde tresses of Adrian’s hair, fingers rubbing and massaging across the half-vampire’s scalp in little circles.

A deep, rumbling noise pulls him out of his blissful haze. Confused and perhaps a little dumbstruck, Hector's eyes dart around the room in search of its origin. It is a sound that is so familiar to him yet not. It puzzles him that he just can't seem to put his finger on it. It's not until he notices the full body vibration that ripples through his lover when it clicks and he thinks back to one of his pets in particular, one with fur and whiskers. 

Hector props himself up on his elbows to look at him. He doesn't recall the last time Adrian looked this content. There's a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes are closed and relaxed. All the tension seems to have melted away from his normally pinched features, making him look more like his true age. He sees the image of his reanimated pet cat flash before his eyes once more, purring in his lap, the subtle, contended look on their face and idly thinks to himself that the resemblance is oddly striking.

"I know I have mentioned before that vampires are kind of like cats, but _this_ I did not expect," Hector chuckles at him playfully while giving him a knowing look. 

"Hmmm?" Is the unintelligent reply that he receives as Adrian peeks one bleary looking eye open to glance at him. “You did not?”

Whatever witty remark he had prepared in his mind dies on his tongue when Adrian grabs him by the shoulder and rolls him over, effectively reversing their positions. Though it is hardly one of malice, the predatory, animalistic glint in those golden eyes does not go unnoticed to him. It is enough to render him breathless as he soaks up the sight of him. 

Adrian shifts above him, inadvertently grinding their hips together, sending a fruitless flare of heat to his groin. He lowers his head and lovingly rubs his cheek across Hector’s neck, marking him with his scent for every vampire in the castle to know, laying claim to his mate. 

“Marking your territory?” he asks him with a cheeky smirk. Adrian cuts him off by softly dragging his tongue along his throat, pink and plush against the column of tanned skin. Wrecking him with shivers as he delicately runs it across his Adam’s apple, under his jaw and nips at the tender skin there, earning him a needy whimper.

“Perhaps.” Another lick just below his ear. “I thought this was a kinder way to do it,” he murmurs to him while gently skating the pads of his fingers along the bruises and bite marks on his neck, leaving the air around them pregnant with unspoken regrets. “I’m sorry,” he whispers to him “It will never happen again.”

"I know," Hector mutters, as he pulls him close and smothers his lover’s worries with a kiss.

_...Thank you for making me feel better..._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://carmine-spitfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know, it helps me grow as a writer!


End file.
